Kelly Harper
Character Overview Season One Kelly was first introduced along with her mother Rachel and stepfather Marcus in the second episode "No Exit", James, Dean and Adam reunite with the Harper clan, having previously known them as children. Kelly is a demon hunter in training, and has special gifts just like The Harrison's but is yet to come into her powers. In "The House of the Rising Kelly", Kelly adjusts to her new powers, and seeks Dean's help, which prompts her to go on a demon vanquish with him, but her life is put in danger and this angers Rachel who is mad. Kelly attends an Halloween party along with James, Dean and Adam in a haunted house filled with vampires, werewolf's, ghosts and zombies. Although she does not appear in Bloodlines, Rachel mentions that Kelly left the bar wanting to go out and hunt demons on her own, and she heard from her only a few days ago. Kelly appears in flashbacks during "A Family Ties" as a child and as a teenager. In "The Cult" James and Dean find Kelly has joined a mysterious cult known as the kindred, as they investigate they soon learn the kindred are not what they are suppose to be. The Kindred mysteriously vanish without a trace, and Kelly parts way with James and Dean, deciding to head to Miami. Season Two Kelly returns during 2x2 and returns to the bar after learning about Laura being Marcus' daughter and that Michelle died, She offers her sympathy's to Laura and has a heart to heart chat with her mother over leaving home to go out hunting. Kelly gives advise to James over dealing with Katherine, who is still adjusting to learning about the supernatural world. Kelly appears in flashbacks during 2x6 which focuses on Rachel and Marcus and how they meet. Kelly appears during both 2x8 and 2x9, during the confrontations with Yellow Eyed Man and Hecate, she also meets Belinda Bennet for the first time during these episodes. During 2x16 Both John and Marcus are hunting a demon close to where Kelly is currently living in New Jersey, and Kelly herself is also hunting down the same demon. The three of them work together on this mission, and Marcus is impressed by how she handles herself. Laura calls Kelly for help during 2x17, and helps out her, James, Dean and Adam out with her powers. Kelly is seen in the alternate world in 2x22. Kelly joins the hunt and defeat of Hecate in the 2-part season 2 final. This is the last appearance of Kelly until the fourth season, who does not return during season 3, but is mentioned briefly in the first episode of season 3, as having relocated to London to study and is taking time away from demon hunting. Season Four Kelly returns in 4x10, after having a short holiday break from study in London. She reunites with both Rachel and Marcus who are happy to see her. Later she reunites with James, Dean and Adam who are happy to see her. At the end of the episode, Kelly is talking with Dean and lets slip that she lied to everyone, something happened in London that she isn't ready to reveal to her family, and thats she has fear it will come back to haunt her. In episode 4x13, Kelly's past comes back to haunt her from London, and this episode explores flashbacks to her time in London. Rachel is disappointed in her, for deciding to drop out of study in London, after learning shes still staying in USA. Together, Rachel, Dean and Belinda manage to help Kelly defeat the demon and Kelly after being convinced by Dean returns to London and her study again. Kelly returns again during 4x20, after another short holiday from studying and assists everyone in the current demon hunting. In the season 4 final, Kelly is only seen in a cameo role by phone call to Adam who is worried about the big demon battle coming. After she ends her call with Adam, we see a bag packed on her bed, a diploma on her bed and a plane ticket back to LA. Season Five Kelly returns along with Rachel and Marcus during 5x02, when James, Dean and Adam arrive in a town under a demon attack. She and her mother Rachel appear in episode 5x03, having separated from Marcus who went to assist some hunters in Florida. They aid Dean on a hunting mission, before parting ways with him. Although she does not appear in 5x06, She and her Rachel are mentioned by Marcus, who was on his way to reunite with them having been separated from them since 5x02. Kelly, Marcus and Rachel appear in 5x07 helping the Harrison's out. Kelly, Marcus and Rachel appear in both 5x09 and 5x10 in there big mission to try and defeat the big bad of the season. During 5x09, they assist in locating a special gun strong enough to kill it. During 5x10, they are in the big war to take it down. During the siege, Rachel is critically injured during the battle, and has no chance of survival. While, she demands everyone to leave her, Marcus remarks that someone needs to stop the hell hounds. Not taking an orders, The Harrisons agree, and Marcus decides to stay behind, when Kelly also chooses to stay, both Marcus and Rachel force her to leave, and say she needs to continue to fight and carry on the name. As the explosion occurs, Kelly is pulled away by James. Kelly mourns the loss of Marcus and Rachel at the end of the episode. Kelly continues to grieve during 5x11, and is given support by everyone at the beginning of the episode. She parts ways with everyone, needing time alone. She promises to call. She returns in 5x15 towards the end of the episode, saving Katherine's life. She reunites with James and they are both happy to see her. Kelly is involved in the group's mission during 5x18. She talks with Alaric about Rachel and Marcus. During 5x19, she shares scenes with Katherine and Belinda while the three of them are in there own storyline of the episode, away from the guys. Kelly show's signs of growth and hunting during the final three episodes of the season in 5x21, 5x22 and 5x23, and is among the rest of the characters in the quest to kill the big bad. Kelly and Dean both grow very close in these episodes, and a relationship slowly appears to be on the cards, when they kiss in the season final. Season Six Kelly and Dean appear to be together during the season premier in 6x01, during the one year time jump. Are hunting together and are happy, but when the brothers reunite, Kelly decides they need a break, feeling he needs to be with his brothers. She returns during 6x04, but is only seen in a cameo appearance aiding Alaric on a demon hunt once. Kelly reunites with Dean during 6x06 briefly, but the two haven't talked about their relationship since the reunion of the brothers. During 6x07, on the demon hunt, when Kelly almost is killed. After what happened to Katherine, Dean calls it quits to their relationship, and Kelly leaves. Kelly returns during 6x10, she and Dean are not on speaking terms, and Kelly instead is working with Belinda. She begins to talk to Dean again during 6x11, and they appear to be on better terms, and get back to hunting. She is with the group in 6x12 helping on the main mission. When she and Dean kiss at the end of the episode, Dean waits for Kelly to meet him at a hotel room, but she never shows up, and he receives a message saying "I'm sorry". Kelly does not return until 6x17, where she and Dean overcome there issues and reunite officially deciding to get back together, which makes everyone happy. Appearances Season One (5 episodes) *No Exit (1x2) *House of The Rising Kelly (1x5) *The Halloween Party (1x6) *A Family Ties (1x13) *The Cult (1x14) Season Two (9 episodes) *2x2 *2x6 *2x9 *2x10 *2x16 *2x17 *2x22 *2x23 *2x24 Season Three (mentioned only) *3x1 (mentioned) Season Four (4 episodes) *4x10 *4x13 *4x20 *4x23 Season Five (12 episodes) *5x2 *5x3 *5x7 *5x9 *5x10 *5x11 *5x15 *5x18 *5x19 *5x21 *5x22 *5x23 Season Six (14 episodes) *Absent in 9 episodes including; 6x2, 6x3, 6x5, 6x8, 6x9, 6x13, 6x14, 6x15, 6x16 Season Seven (17 episodes) *Absent in 6 episodes including; 7x5, 7x7, 7x8, 7x12, 7x13, 7x20 Season Eight (16 episodes) *Absent in 7 episodes including; 8x4, 8x6, 8x11, 8x12, 8x16, 8x17 Season Nine (17 episodes) *Absent in 6 episodes including; 9x5, 9x7, 9x12, 9x13, 9x14, 9x20 Season Ten (20 episodes confirmed) *At Comic Con it was confirmed that Kelly will appear in more episodes than any season, and only be absent in 3 episodes. Trivia *Kelly Harper was originally suppose to die along-side her mother Rachel, but it was changed to having Marcus die in her place, when the character had alot more potenial it was felt the death of her mother and step father, would motivate and have her grown into the demon hunter she was destined to be. * She did not make any appearances during the third season, while Rachel and Marcus appeared in limited roles. With the death of both John during season 3, and the introductions of Castiel and Jasmine, it was decided to have the Harpers not appear frequently during season 3 to focus more on other characters. *Kelly's relationship status with James was always questionable, although during season 2 they bonded briefly, no romantic hints were ever dropped. Kelly and Dean were the primary pairing for Kelly, they did not become an official couple on the show until the fifth and sixth season. *Kelly is the second longest serving character in the series, second to Katherine Winters who is still alive, since her first appearance on the series was the series second episode. *Even though she has appeared on the series since season 1, season 6 is the first season where Kelly is featured in the first episode of a season.